


Welcome to the Family

by Anonymous



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/F, First Time, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Macy is caught by surprise when she finds out just how close her sisters are.





	Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> More like 'Power of Threesomes' amirite?  
I'll see myself out.

Macy was still adjusting. It wasn’t every day you met two sisters you’d barely even heard of before, let alone finding out you were a witch. It had been a couple of weeks, but she still found herself faltering at the realisation a few times each day.

Yes, this was happening. Yes, this was her new normal.

Moving probably hadn’t helped matters; there wasn’t really much familiar here any more. She’d moved to a new place, and then moved into the Vera household. Her home, she supposed, even if she hadn’t been raised here.

It still felt like someone else’s family. She couldn’t quite get comfortable in the bed, no matter how dark it was outside.

Groaning, Macy rolled out of bed. Pacing might help. She definitely needed some air, and maybe it would help her mind settle.

Still, she walked quietly, testing each floorboard before putting her weight on it. Just because she couldn’t sleep didn’t mean she wanted to wake up Mel and Maggie.

It was as she passed Mel’s room, though, that she heard the sound. Movement? Maybe she wasn’t the only one dealing with insomnia. The door was ajar.

Curiously, Macy neared. She didn’t mean to pry, but struggling to sleep did make her want to commiserate with someone, maybe see if Mel was having the same thoughts.

She didn’t expect to see the source of the sound - now with her head poking around the door, audible as the bed creaking and muffled gasps – to be… Oh. Ok.

That was Maggie. That was _definitely_ Maggie, facing away from the door with just her dark hair falling down her bare back as she straddled something on the bed and rode up and down in a manner that left very little doubt as to what it was she was doing. As if the gasps weren’t enough, pressing her own hand over her mouth to keep from making too much sound.

Macy froze, for a moment just in panic. She hadn’t meant to walk in on that! She didn’t want her sister to think she was some kind of pervert. They were grown women, sure, Maggie had a guy over, she should’ve figured that.

And then she froze for a moment more, suddenly wondering why she’d thought this was Mel’s room. It was clearly Maggie’s, it wasn’t like Maggie would bring a guy into her sister’s room.

No, forget that, Maggie definitely _would_ do something like that, but it was night, Mel would be in her room. So this had to be Maggie’s room.

Maggie threw her head back, arching as a louder, muffled sound came from her, and her chest went back just far enough for Macy to meet the eyes of the person under her.

“Oh my god!” Macy said.

Mel stared back, eyes widening. Facing away and apparently missing Macy’s exclamation, Maggie kept moving, still making muffled moans before Mel quickly grabbed her hips to still her.

And. Right. Macy swallowed. That was her sister’s ass. Riding her other sister, and now she could see the distinct dark purple artificiality that was still half-inside Maggie.

“What is it?” Maggie said. She turned following Mel’s gaze back. “Is- Ah!”

She rolled off of her sister, as if it wasn’t far too late to hide what they’d been doing. The strap-on stuck up, glistening, from Mel’s crotch.

“I- I- I’ll- Uh-” Macy stammered.

She stumbled backwards. Ok, the less she thought about that, the better. Hurriedly she ran back to her room and dived for the covers. Maybe she was asleep; yeah, that would work, just one weird, weird dream. About her sisters having sex.

Right. Sure.

Somehow sleep didn’t seem like it would come any easier.

* * *

Macy walked slowly into the kitchen, when morning came. She’d managed to avoid her sisters; that, or they’d been avoiding her. She couldn’t really blame them for that. Walking in on someone having sex was awkward at the best of times.

The more time passed, the easier it became to convince herself that maybe she’d dreamed it, or half-dreamed it. Maybe it wasn’t Maggie; it was Mel’s room, she’d just picked up a girl and Macy had mostly just seen her from behind, maybe she just had the same hair as Maggie, and the same skintone, and same…

Macy swallowed.

Nope. She’d almost convinced herself it couldn’t quite be real, when she ran into Maggie standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“So…” Maggie said, slightly nervous.

It would be rude to run. Macy knew that. Plus she was waiting for her coffee, she couldn’t just run off without it.

Though by the look on Maggie’s face, Macy knew exactly what this conversation was about.

“That wasn’t really the way we wanted you to find out,” Maggie said.

“Find out?” Macy said dumbly. 

“You know, about…” Maggie said, voice trailing off. “We talked so much about how we were going to tell you. Even decided we’d hold off while you were getting used to the place before we sprang the whole sister-sex thing on you, just… Kinda my fault, it’d been too long, I snuck into Mel’s room and, well, you saw.”

Ok. Not a dream. Macy swallowed.

“So, um, surprise?” Maggie tried.

Macy stared. How were you meant to respond to something like that?!

“So... you two…” Macy said.

“For a while,” Maggie nodded. “It get it, it’s probably a bit weird-”

“A bit?!” Macy said. “I found my long-lost sisters, only to walk in on incest!”

“I mean, technically…” Maggie said. “Yeah. I guess. It doesn’t really feel like that. It’s just… comfortable.”

“Where is Mel?” Macy said.

“We decided it’d probably be easier if you only spoke to one of us,” Maggie said. “And I’m the empath, so here I am. I don’t need my powers to know you’re probably freaked. I just want to say, don’t worry, it’s not demon activity, and we’re not expecting anything from you, or-”

“Expecting- Oh. _Oh_,” Macy said.

She’d barely been thinking about that. Eyes widening, Maggie hurried on.

“Not like that!” Maggie said. “Well, sort of, but… Mel thinks it’s something to do with the Power of Three. We’ve always been close, bonded, and I know sisters aren’t meant to do anything like that but honestly it felt so… natural. Just another kind of closeness, and after our powers woke up I couldn’t stop thinking about her, and she me, and she thinks that if our powers are meant to tie us together, well, why not like that too? But if you do, or don’t, I mean, it’s your decision.”

“I- I’m not-”

“Yeah, I get it,” Maggie said quickly. “Just getting it out in the open. And, uh, you know now so…”

“I’m not going to rush out and tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Macy said. “God, what would I even say? Oh, yes, my two half-sisters are fucking. That’s not a conversation I want to have with anyone.”

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief.

“Mel and I,” Maggie said. “Even if we bicker over the small things, we’re sisters. We love each other.”

“And you sleep together,” Macy said flatly.

“Not ‘and,’” Maggie said. “That’s… part of it. I just couldn’t go without her. Spending time with family, it’s normal, so’s bonding, we just always felt closer. It isn’t like sex with anyone else. It’s… special. Ours. Like-”

“I don’t want to have this conversation!” Macy interrupted.

“Right,” Maggie said hastily. “I just don’t want you to think we’re trying to hide things from you. We wanted you to find out more… delicately. We don’t exactly tell everyone, for obvious reasons.”

Maggie moved closer, gently taking hold of Macy’s hand; Macy quickly pulled back, well aware of her sister’s mind-reading.

Maggie’s expression fell slightly at the utter bewilderment raging in Macy’s head. Still, she put a smile on it.

“Just don’t be surprised if you see anything,” Maggie said.

“You’re going to…” Macy said.

It was strangely hard to just say it, sometimes.

“We’re not going to stop,” Maggie said. “We slowed a little when you moved in so that, well, what happened last night wouldn’t happen, but if last night showed anything it’s that it’s hard for us to be apart. We’ll try to keep it down, but… yeah.”

“I just… won’t go for night-time walks then,” Macy said.

Quickly, she grabbed her coffee and started moving. She wasn’t sure what she’d expected from moving in with the Veras, but it definitely wasn’t this.

Some sense of inaction burned in her. She couldn’t quite put it into words; it felt like she should be doing so much more than passively living with this situation, but what were her options?! If she told anyone, people either wouldn’t believe her or her sisters would end up in hot water.

And, ok, she was seriously weirded out by all this, but not weirded out to wish any kind of ill upon them. And then there was the whole Power of Three thing, if they couldn’t join hands and work together then there’d be consequences.

Just, try not to think too hard about where those hands had been.

* * *

Maggie was true to her word. That was maybe the nicest way to put it; Maggie and Mel didn’t need to be quite so subtle now that the truth was out. Macy had barely walked through the front door, when she walked in on her sisters making out.

Her sisters. Making out. God, it felt so strange to even think it.

Maggie was pinned against the wall, Mel holding both her wrists up over her head with one hand and pressing her other hand to Maggie’s throat, moving back from kissing her to just smirk at her, teasing as maybe squirmed.

Both jumped as Macy walked in the door.

Mel hastily pulled back, straightening; it took a second longer for Maggie to catch her breath, flushing slightly and flattening her top and pushing it back down.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?” Macy said.

That was something it seemed like she should’ve thought sooner. Somehow it hadn’t crossed her mind until that very second. Niko existed.

“Yeah?” Mel said. It was a second before her eyes widening. “Oh! No, no, it’s not cheating.”

“Really?” Macy said.

“She’s my sister,” Mel said. “That’s all it is. If I kissed another girl, then that’s cheating, but Niko doesn’t mind that I kiss my sister.”

“Does she know _where_ you kiss her?” Macy said flatly.

“Well, no, but she doesn’t know I’m a witch either,” Mel said. “There are some… things I can’t really tell her, but it’s not like I’m fucking some stranger. She knows I kiss Maggie, and that’s not cheating, she doesn’t mind that I’m close to my sister. It’s just normal!”

“That is not normal!” Macy said.

She shook her head, hurriedly walking out of the room. Ugh, it was starting to get to her. What Mel had said almost made sense. Almost.

Trying not to think too hard about what her sisters were probably back to doing as soon as she was out of sight, Macy hurried back to her room.

* * *

It was a few nights before things got really bad. Macy could hear them.

Like, really hear them. No creaks and gasps that she could convince herself were just the house and the pipes, just full-on yelps and moans and the crack of skin against skin. Apparently, on top of being incestuous, her sisters were kinky.

Those two probably went together.

Macy groaned, rolling over in her bed and lifting the pillow up over her ears.

It had gotten… not normal, but easier to bear over the past few days. Maybe it was just exposure; she didn’t react with the same kind of shock whenever she walked in on her sisters in the middle of making out, or on one occasion a quickie over the kitchen counter (she’d taken pains to clean it herself later). It wasn’t so overwhelming to see any more.

The strangest things could become the background radiation of her life.

There was a louder yelp from the other room. Macy groaned, and pushed herself out of bed, stomping out of her room and down the hallway. She pushed the door open, and opened her mouth to speak.

She faltered at the sight before her. Both her sisters were together, and naked, and that much wasn’t much of a surprise. But then she saw Maggie laying obediently over Mel’s lap, squirming and panting, the distinct jewelled base of a plug standing out in the middle of her reddened ass, just in time for Mel’s hand to come out again with a slapping sound that was so much louder.

And by the look on Maggie’s face, visible as Mel wound a hand in her hair and pulled back, she was enjoying every second.

Macy swallowed, throat dry, and took a couple of tries to find the right words.

“Keep it down!” she eventually managed.

And quickly, shut the door behind her and ran all the way back to her room. She collapsed onto her bed a second before it felt like her trembling legs would give way.

Apparently she wasn’t entirely desensitized to everything.

* * *

Maggie and Mel were downstairs when morning came. Macy emphatically avoided eye contact with either of them, cheeks warming.

It was no different than living with a couple, she told herself. People had to deal with that all the time, she was sure, a couple who were together and had lots of sex, lots of kinky sex. And were sisters. And were both _her_ sisters.

At least no one was bringing it up.

Until Maggie brushed past her, and faltered. Macy stiffened.

“Maggie?” Mel said.

There was a look of shock on Maggie’s face, mortification on Macy’s, concern on Mel’s. Shit. Empath.

“It wasn’t-”

“She masturbated over us last night,” Maggie said brightly.

Macy hastily took a few steps away. Mel’s expression changed from worry to something rather happier than anything Macy wanted to think about just then.

“Boundaries!” Macy said, trying to avoid touching her mind-reading sister again.

“Sorry,” Maggie said, and to her credit she did seem legitimately apologetic. “You were just _really_ thinking about that, and it kinda caught me by surprise.”

Yeah, of course she was thinking about it, she was thinking about how much she hoped they wouldn’t know-

“You did?” Mel said.

“Not like that!” Macy said quickly. “I couldn’t get to sleep, and you two made it had to think of anything else, so I just… took care of things, and can we please not talk about this?”

Mel looked at her contemplatively. Face burning, Macy looked away.

* * *

Mel was alone, the next time Macy saw her. Macy was trying to read through an article on her phone, trying to focus on something more than the seriously weird living situation she seemed to have ended up in, when Mel walked into the room.

Focus on the article. It was interesting stuff; she was lucky enough to be someone that did enjoy her job. Sometimes things could be tricky to puzzle out but they were still rewarding.

Don’t remember everything she’d seen Mel do to Maggie. Don’t remember what Maggie had felt the need to blurt out.

Ordinary sisters. They could be ordinary sisters, that was fine.

“Hey,” Mel said.

And now she was sitting down next to her.

“Hey,” Macy said, her voice an embarrassing squeak. “I mean-”

“It’s alright, I get it,” Mel said. “I fuck Maggie, I’m well aware of how it feels for her to read something you didn’t necessarily plan to share.”

Macy squeaked again, then swallowed.

“You ok?” Mel said.

“Just… feels strange to hear you actually say it,” Macy said. Mel chuckled.

“Yeah, sort of feels weird to say,” Mel said. “Don’t exactly tell everyone. But trust me, we’re not judging. Maggie _definitely_ isn’t, the number of times I idly fantasize about something I’d like to do to her, and she immediately bends over and lets me… She’s amazing, and she won’t-”

“I _really_ don’t need to hear the details,” Macy said.

“Still find it weird huh?” Mel said.

“It is weird! It is so far beyond weird-”

“Says the sister that got off to it,” Mel said.

“I didn’t!” Macy said. “I wasn’t thinking _of_ you. I was just… I couldn’t sleep, and you weren’t keeping it down. There wasn’t much else I could do.”

“Would you believe me if I said that _was_ Maggie keeping it down?” Mel said. “Girl loves anal.”

“Details!”

“Sorry!” Mel said. “Just… Look, I really don’t like it when you act like it’s something gross.”

“How do you expect me to act to my sisters screwing each other?” Macy said.

Mel opened her mouth to speak, then paused, took a breath, and continued with a more level tone.

“Honestly? I thought you’d understand,” Mel said. “It’s not just about the sex, you know.”

“I get it, you love her,” Macy said.

“No,” Mel said. “Well yes, but… it’s not the romance either. Romantic love isn’t the be-all and end-all, it’s just about intimacy. I want to be close to her in every way, that’s not weird, that’s just… sisterhood.”

“I might not’ve had sisters for long,” Macy said, “But I’m pretty sure it doesn’t usually involve buttplugs.”

“Well we’re not normal sisters,” Mel said. “We’re the Charmed Ones. Ok, I didn’t know that all the way back then, but I remember the first time I kissed her. It was the most natural thing in the world. I hadn’t even realised I was gay then, and I still knew there was nothing more perfect than her lips against mine. I cared about her, as a sister but _more_ than the other siblings. It isn’t romance, but it’s as intense, and… ugh, you can tell I don’t talk about this much can’t you?”

Macy shifted, slightly uncomfortably.

It was almost easier to see it as something disgusting. That way she could ignore it, brush it off as some weird, weird family quirk. When Mel was looking into her eyes though, speaking with such love and fervour, it was hard to see it as anything other than beautiful.

Which it wasn’t, Macy told herself. It couldn’t be, there was a reason people had such a gut reaction to incest, right?

Macy faltered. Mel shifted, leaning closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Mel said.

That brought Macy back to reality. She jerked back; Mel lifted her hands placatingly.

“Hey, relax, relax,” Mel said. “You know me, all about consent. Only if you wanted to.”

“What have I said that made it sound like-”

“I was just asking,” Mel said. “You’re a scientist, right? I figured you’d want to test things. And if I’m right about this being about how the three of us are all bound together by this destiny stuff, then I reckon you’re probably at least feeling something. And if I’m wrong, I’m wrong, but I’m curious. Aren’t you?”

Macy swallowed. Shit.

“So, what? You think I’m going to be so wowed by your kissing I’ll stop being squicked by your non-sisterly activities?” Macy said. Mel shrugged.

“Pretty much,” Mel said.

“And if I’m not?”

“I’m not going to stop being with Maggie,” Mel said. “Nothing could stop that. But we’ll know it’s just us, rather than anything magic.”

Macy hesitated. Part of her wanted to immediately reject the whole, ludicrous idea of kissing her sister. A louder part of her, though, had to admit Mel had a point.

It was just about testing. Proving to herself that there was no weird magical destiny dragging her towards her sisters. Yeah. Proving that would be good.

She took another breath. Carefully, she put her phone down.

“Once?” Macy said.

“And never again, unless you want to,” Mel said.

“Fine,” Macy said. She breathed out. “Let’s just get it behind us.”

Mel smiled. She stood and moved over, before crouching in front of Macy. She lingered for a long second, suddenly so very close, close enough that Macy could feel the warmth of her body. Mel met her eyes, not blinking, smiling in fascination.

Macy opened her mouth to ask her what she was waiting for, and then Mel leant in.

They fit together. There was no other word for it. Mel would hate the whole ‘two pieces of a greater whole’ line that crossed Macy’s mind, insisting that they were complete by themselves, but for all the world that was how it felt.

Macy wanted to just get through it, let their lips brush and show it was nothing more than some strange thing between Mel and Maggie, but she couldn’t ignore the connection once she felt it.

She wanted it. For those moments of contact, her heart hammered in her chest and the air felt inadequate enough that she almost wanted to breathe Mel in. She wanted everything, to connect with her sister on every front, to be part of her life and part of _her_.

Even Mel was breathless when she pulled back, maybe caught off-guard. Macy moved away, somehow realising that her hands were winding in Mel’s hair.

Shit, ok, no playing it cool.

Macy shifted back, pushing against the back of her chair, hands shaking. She still felt breathless, heart still pounding.

“So…” Mel said.

“Ok,” Macy said. “I… ok. I get it. We’re… connected. But can we… not?”

“You ok?” Mel said.

She sat back down. There was more concern than vindication etched into her features; Macy managed a shaky smile.

“Yeah,” Macy said. “Yes. _Really_ ok, it’s just… a lot. I think that’s why it seemed so strange to me, it’s tied up with…”

Her voice trailed off. Mel raised her eyebrows.

“Oh,” Mel said. “Yeah. You did drop the virgin bomb. I get it, you don’t want to do anything with us, that’s fine.”

“I…” Macy said.

She hesitated. It was a big deal, kind of. At least it felt like it. And given she’d never even given a thought to anything _like_ this before meeting her sisters, suddenly wanting them so much felt unnatural.

Yeah, wanting to lose her virginity to her sisters, there was little wonder she’d freaked.

“Can I say something completely self-serving if I promise it comes from a good place?” Mel said.

“Um, sure,” Macy said.

“You know what I think of virginity,” Mel said. “Total social construct, your value isn’t determined by it. But also, almost everything’s a social construct, that’s what living in a society is, and if it feels like a big deal to you then that’s completely fine.”

Mel took a breath.

“And the big thing about virginity is who you give it to,” Mel hurried on. “Some guy, who you might well leave and feel like it was wasted? You’re not losing anything real but, social construct, I know why it might be important to you. But we won’t be going anywhere, no matter what happens we’ll be sisters. If you feel like you’re giving something up, you’re giving it into good hands, people that will always, always be there and be part of you. So if you want to, just know-”

Macy leaned forward and kissed her.

Fuck it. She still wasn’t entirely used to any of this, she’d be the first to admit that, but the heady mix of confusion and bafflement she’d been feeling since first glimpsing Mel and Maggie complemented the intensity of the feeling surprisingly well.

They still fit together. The closer she leant to Mel, the more of her body she felt against hers, the more she felt things just click.

“You sure?” Mel said, breathless.

“You’re right,” Macy said. “Somehow. You’ll always be in my life, so I want it to be you.”

“I could get a strap-on, if that’d be easier,” Mel said. “I know you’ve been thinking of guys, so…”

“No,” Macy said. “You. Just you.”

Mel smiled, and shifted, straddling Macy in her chair. Macy waved her hand, using her powers to push the living room door shut. Maggie wasn’t due home, which was good as Macy doubted she could focus enough to drag herself upstairs.

Mel leant down again, kneeling higher over Macy so that Macy had to tilt her head back, her sister’s hands cupping her cheeks, then dipping lower; Macy closed her eyes.

They slid down her sides, then slipped back up again, now under her top, before Mel slowed. She waited until Macy opened her eyes again, Mel leaning closer.

“You want me to?” Mel said. “You’re really sure you’re not going to be weirded out during?”

“I… yeah,” Macy said. “Is weird. I’m not going to say it’s not, but… God, I think I was just panicking at how it made me feel.”

“Yeah?” Mel said. She cocked her head.

She was still for a moment. Macy squirmed, well aware of how close her sister was. Mel straddled her, body warm against her midriff.

“Are you going to get to it or not?” Macy said.

“Sure, but I want to hear this first,” Mel said. She grinned. “Go on. How did it make you feel?”

“Like I needed this,” Macy said. “_So_ much more than I should. I wanted you so much it hurt, so I just focused on the hurt. But now, Mel, please, don’t just tease.”

“Spoilsport,” Mel said. She smirked.

Then she shimmied down, her fingertips trailing down over Macy’s abdomen with reluctance and only picking up as they hooked in the waistband over her pants.

Mel looked up once, meeting Mel’s eyes, and it wasn’t clear if she was making sure she still had permission, or if she wanted to watch the burning behind Macy’s eyes as she slid them down.

Her attention was quickly grabbed, however, by the newly revealed, virgin prize before her eyes.

“Well, now you’re in for a treat,” Mel said.

“Cocky,” Macy said.

“Ask Niko or Maggie,” Mel said, almost affronted. “I’m allowed to be.”

Her hands were never far from Macy’s bare skin. She pushed her sister’s pants as far as her knees, letting gravity do the rest, before immediately sliding back up exposed thighs and parting them with insistent gentleness.

Another look up, another reminder of the desperation surfacing in Macy’s features, and then Mel turned away to focus all her attention on the slit between Macy’s legs.

She only used her tongue, to start with, and it was still by far more intense than anything Macy had experienced. Little circles, shapes that it was hard to make out as Macy arched upwards in the chair.

Her fingertips dug into Macy’s inner thigh from sheer need to keep her legs apart, and all the world fell away save for those moments of contact. Macy gasped, and _felt_ it as her sister chuckled.

She couldn’t help the needy whimper that escaped her lips when Mel withdrew her tongue, not leaning back, just pausing for agonising seconds.

“So, what do you think?” Mel whispered, the feel of her breath achingly close to a tongue. “Do I get to be cocky?”

“Not if you’re going to keep stopping,” Macy said.

“Impatient,” Mel said.

Macy groaned; she moved, meaning to lift up her legs and wrap them around Mel’s head, pulling her closer, only for her angles to get tangled up in her pants. Quickly, she kicked a few times to try and rid herself of the garment, though they were still hanging off one foot by the time she got enough freedom of movement to move her legs and crossed them over Mel’s back.

Taking the hint, Mel smiled and dipped lower again.

It was only a couple of minutes before Macy came, pushing upwards against Mel’s lips and crying out louder than she ever thought she would.

And she came down, panting and slumping back into the chair. Mel didn’t move, quite content to be between her legs, licking her lips.

“So?” Mel said. “Into it, or too weird?”

“That was…” Macy said. She inhaled. “Holy fuck.”

“Told you,” Mel said.

Macy shifted for a moment, stretching her legs out. It was oddly comfortable even with Mel technically in the way.

“So…” Macy said. She hesitated. “That’s… it?”

“Hey!” Mel said, affronted. “I heard you scream, you don’t get to sound so disappointed.”

“No, I mean,” Macy said, and paused. “My… first time. I always thought it’d…”

“You’d feel different?” Mel said, more relaxed now. “Yeah. How do you feel?”

“Like I just had the best orgasm of my life,” Macy said. “With one of the two most important people in my life. And… scared.”

“Scared?” Mel said. “Want me to stop?”

“No, god no,” Macy said. “Just, I think, scared of how it felt. Like I was before. I never had sisters and we’re, what, charmed sisters? It’s a lot, and… it was incredible. I just feel the same, I didn’t think I would.”

“Told you, virginity’s no big deal,” Mel said. “Feels like it should be, then it isn’t. Nothing changes. The whole bleeding thing’s a myth you know; so long as you’re in the mood and the person you’re with is good, it’ll never hurt. And I’m _really_ good.”

“I got that,” Macy said.

Mel smirked. Her hands started to run up Macy’s bare legs again, marvelling at the feel of her skin. She smiled, looking up to her still-breathless sister.

“Next thing to know,” Mel said. “Making someone cum once is _not_ enough. Hope you’re ready.”

* * *

Today had been a lot.

Macy lay in her bed, not even trying to sleep; instead she just replayed the afternoon over and over. She’d re-evaluated a few things. What she thought of Mel and Maggie, what she was open to herself…

What was it Maggie had said? Like they were there parts of a greater whole, yearning to be one in every possible way. That… kind of felt right, even if she’d only been with Mel. It had just happened so easily. So naturally.

She’d become intimately familiar with just what Mel’s tongue could do, to say nothing of her fingers, and god, just remembering it made her squirm in her bed.

And even with all that, Mel had been insistent on a couple of things. She didn’t expect Macy to reciprocate; Macy didn’t have much experience with women, and apparently Mel just liked seeing how many orgasms she could wring out of the formerly-virginal witch.

The other rule was about boundaries. Mel didn’t expect anything else. They couldn’t really keep it from Maggie, she was an empath after all, but Mel was happy to keep them distinct, or for Macy to pursue Maggie alone, or… well, nothing, to just let Macy continue like before. She wasn’t expected to do anything.

But the taboo had been broken, and laying in bed and hearing Maggie and Mel in the other room was leaving it very hard for Macy to focus on anything beyond the unspoken promise.

Going from first time to all-sister threesome was a lot. That was just a fact, Macy felt it, Mel know it, and even so…

She heard Maggie come again, the yell unmistakeable, and suppressed a shiver at the memory of just how good it felt to be on the receiving end of Mel’s attention.

It wasn’t even just the sex she thought of.

She thought about after. She thought about being exhausted, and breathless, and being with her sisters, all in the same bed. The proximity, the contact, the comfort.

Three parts of a greater whole.

Macy barely even noticed that she’d stood up until she was already out of her room. By then she couldn’t stop herself.

More self-conscious than nervous, Macy tentatively approached the ajar door. She knocked and her knock had enough accidental force to push the door open.

Maggie and Mel were on the bed. Unsurprisingly, Mel was on top, Maggie sweating and flushing and arching upwards into her sister’s hand, grabbing desperately at the sheets.

Still, they both turned to Macy when she walked in.

“Too loud?” Maggie said. She at least had the good grace to seem vaguely apologetic.

“It’s n-not that,” Macy said.

She swallowed. Damn it, now she felt like some nervous schoolgirl. Then again there wasn’t really any way to ask for this. She took another breath.

“I was wondering, uh…” Macy began, voice trailing off.

“If we had room for a third?” Mel said.

She met Macy’s eyes. Mute, Macy nodded, relaxing almost immediately at the sudden grins on her sisters’ faces.

She crossed the threshold into the room, still a little unsteady, though now her shaking was more from excitement than nerves. On the bed, Mel rolled off her sister, sitting up; Maggie struggled to move, but she did smile.

“Finally joining in?” Maggie said.

“I… guess,” Macy said.

“No pressure,” Mel said. “As much or as little as you want to do.”

Macy reached the edge of the bed. She faltered, still a little unsteady, almost marvelling at how she was still able to stand.

It was like she’d opened a door; once she’d admitted to herself how much she wanted to… connect with them, it was dizzying the number of things that crossed her mind. It took a conscious effort to focus past all the possibilities and actually do something.

She knelt on the bed; Mel was already sitting up, so she was closest and Macy leant over and kissed her, closing her eyes and losing herself in just how _right_ it felt again.

“Hey!” Maggie said, between them. “No fair, you’ve already had a turn.”

It was still a second before Mel pulled back. Macy’s eyes were still closed; Mel chuckled.

“No one’s stopping you joining us,” Mel said.

“You’re the one that decided to tire me out before she came in,” Maggie said. “I’m blaming you for this.”

Mel chuckled, and leant in again over Maggie’s body to touch her lips to Macy’s. Macy only wore a nightshirt, and Mel’s hands quickly started pushing up the hem. She slowed as she reached the waist; Macy took her hands and guided them up higher, only reluctantly breaking the kiss so that they could discard the garment.

Between them, Maggie squirmed, staring. Mel’s hands stopped going any higher than Macy’s chest.

“So?” Mel said. “What do you think? Want to have a turn with your other sister?”

“I…” Macy swallowed. “Yes. Please.”

“Good to hear. Don’t worry, I’ve taught her well,” Mel said.

Macy faltered, even as Mel pulled away. Fuck, even when her body was burning with need she couldn’t help but hesitate.

For god’s sake, there was a naked woman lying on the bed in front of her and she was lost for words, let alone having any idea of what to actually do. She glanced down, meeting Maggie’s eyes for a second and feeling both self-conscious and all the more desperate at that.

Thankfully, Mel seemed to notice. She rounded the bed, crouching slightly behind Macy and leaning in.

“Want a suggestion?” Mel said. She gently draped an arm over Macy’s shoulders; Macy leant into the contact.

“Y-yeah,” Macy said. That sounded… easier. If she just did as she was told, it felt…

Ok, maybe she was still working through a few instinctive issues. She knew what she wanted, she would hardly deny her sisters their closeness now, but actually partaking of it was a big step.

But if she just did whatever Mel suggested, there was no reason to feel guilty. That and she was pretty sure she could trust Mel’s judgement.

“Straddle her face,” Mel said. “Let her show off what she can do with her tongue for a bit. After that… I’ve got a plan.”

Macy glanced back at that; Mel just smirked.

“I like the sound of that!” Maggie called up.

“You _would_,” Mel said.

Macy didn’t need any coaxing to oblige with the suggestion. She moved as best she could on only her knees, the eagerness on Maggie’s face encouraging her.

Mel was never far away from her; she lightly tapped Macy’s ass, urging her forward the last few inches so that Maggie could lean up and taste her. In the same instant, Mel wound a hand in Macy’s hair, feeling it as Macy threw her head back, reminding her she was there.

It was only the second time anyone had touched her, and the electricity it suddenly sparked gave her such vivid memories of seeing Mel between her legs.

But, no, now if she looked down it was very obviously Maggie. The two were different, though both made her forget to breathe.

Mel had liked being in control of it; she’d pinned Macy’s legs apart and taken joy in coaxing each reaction she could out from her. Maggie was more reactive, more willing to respond to each buck of Macy’s hips, enjoying feeling the reactions in the same way Mel had delighted in causing them.

And Mel was still behind her, as Maggie’s tongue probed inside Macy, still winding one hand in Macy’s hair as the other curled around her midriff.

“See? I told you she was good,” Mel said.

Macy arched back into her. She opened her mouth to speak, and could only manage a moan.

Mel snuck her hand down lower, slipping it between her sister’s legs, brushing Maggie’s tongue as she did. Macy gasped.

“Wow,” she said. “I can’t believe I waited this long.”

“Yeah?” Mel said. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes- fuck! Yes!”

Mel curled her fingers, just as she leant in to press her lips to Macy’s neck, perfectly complemented by Maggie flicking her tongue over Macy’s clit again. She shuddered, breathless almost instantly.

“I told you she tasted good, didn’t I?” Mel said, looking down over Macy’s shoulder; Maggie’s muffled reply sent delightful vibrations through Macy.

And then Macy was shaking, coming apart over Maggie and falling forwards. She threw her arms out, catching herself on the wall to keep from falling over completely, and trembling, her hips barely staying over Maggie’s eager lips.

She barely noticed Mel moving away. Instead she slumped forwards, chest heaving, hands still on the wall and whimpering at the feeling of Maggie’s breath against her.

“Want to go again?” Maggie said, smirking.

“Give… give me a second,” Macy said.

It was odd how effectively an orgasm could wipe away any self-consciousness.

At the end of the day, she was still naked in front of the sisters she’d barely known she’d had for more than a few weeks. Once her body had been reminded that yep, it was for sexy reasons, though it started feeling natural.

Something of a common theme. Macy shifted, moving off of Maggie’s face in a perhaps over-worried effort to make sure she could still breathe.

Seconds later, Mel came up the far side of the bed, something in hand.

“How far do you want to take it?” Mel said. “Keep it with oral, or a step further?”

“A step- _oh_,” Macy said, eyes widening as the toy in Mel’s hand stopped shaking.

Right. Strap-ons. She knew Mel and Maggie had those; she wasn’t virginal enough to not recognise one when she saw one, of course she knew what a strap-on was.

And… ok, that was closer to how she’d actually imagined her first time being. It still somehow felt like… more, not because what she’d already done was any less, but just because it was much more… overt. More than a tongue and a couple of fingers inside her.

Macy did a double take.

While waiting for an answer, Mel glanced down, and leant in almost hungrily to kiss Maggie. The sight quickly grabbed Macy’s attention, Mel licking the juices left smeared around Maggie’s lips up while kissing her.

Throat suddenly dry, Macy swallowed. It was a long few seconds before Mel looked up; she smirked.

“Sorry, did you want some?” Mel said.

“I- I- I-” Macy began.

There was her brain short-circuiting again. She barely registered it as Mel reached over with still-wet fingers, her expression a mix of curiosity and tentative interest.

Macy barely thought about opening her lips until she realised the fingers were already inside her mouth. Mel locked eyes with her, and without any hesitation Macy found herself swirling her tongue around them, tasting herself.

That was… another new experience. And was it arrogant to think it wasn’t a bad one?

Mel’s lips curled into a smile. Maggie stayed staring up, plainly captivated.

“O-ok,” Macy said.

Mel hesitated, distracted from what she’d asked before. She followed Macy’s gaze to the strap-on held in her hand.

“Oh!” Mel said. She grinned. “Want to try it?”

“I… yes,” Macy said. There didn’t seem much point in worrying about new experiences _now_.

“Alright!” Mel said. “Maggie, you’re up. I had all afternoon, this just seems fair.”

“Still kinda wiped down here,” Maggie said. She shifted up the bed vainly. “Happy to watch.”

“Nah, you should wear it,” Mel said. “You don’t have to move.”

“Oh! Like that?” Maggie said. She started smiling herself. “Gotcha.”

While they spoke, an effortless exchange in which Macy couldn’t help but envy the wealth of shared experience they seemed to have, Mel was already helping fasten the toy around Maggie’s hips. It wasn’t too long before it was sticking up proudly from the bed.

It probably wasn’t big, Macy reflected. At least, not excessively so. Maybe average? It wasn’t like she had much to compare it to; either way, it would be the biggest thing she’d ever taken.

Maybe she should have regarded it with more trepidation. Instead, Macy just felt a vague ache, a compulsion to make a start on sharing every little thing her sisters did.

Hesitantly, Macy neared, straddling Maggie again. She kept her back straight, carefully positioning herself until the tip of the toy brushed her entrance.

“Don’t be scared,” Maggie said. “This is all up to you. I love it when I do this to Mel; well, when she does it to me, I’m always in your place. Kinda jealous actually.”

Macy chuckled, and slowly descended, lips parting as she felt it slide inside her.

It slipped inside with almost embarrassing ease, until the hilt of the toy brushed Macy’s hips; Macy took a deep breath, shifting for the moment, adjusting to the feeling of actually having something inside her.

Holy shit.

And then Mel was sitting behind her again, looking down over her shoulder and beaming.

“Here’s how this one works,” Mel said. “It’s all on you. Maggie’s too tired to move right now, so if you want her to fuck you, you’re going to have to be in charge of moving. You’ll have to grind up and down, and show us both just how much you want it, and just how you like it. Sound good to you?”

Macy opened her mouth to reply, and only managed to squeak as she accidentally shifted. Ok, _that _was a new spot she was going to want to pay special attention to in future.

“I… I’ll try,” Macy said at last.

She lifted up her hips slowly, body seeming like it was straining to hold onto the toy, before sliding down anew. She wasn’t moving fast, she knew that, she was just getting used to the movement and sensation.

They wanted her to show off how much she wanted them. Part of Macy still felt a little self-conscious at that; an even bigger part of her just ached to feel how good the toy could be.

She started to rock, biting her lip as she felt it drag inside her. Up, down, up, down…

Maggie reached out, grabbing Macy’s hips, shifting to better position and looking up; Macy met her eyes, unable to deny the slight thrill she felt at watching Maggie gasp from the friction she was causing with the toy.

“Fuck yourself on her,” Mel said, eyes lighting up. “Exactly as hard as you need it. Go on.”

Macy bit her lip, and her pace quickened. Maggie’s fingertips dug into the sides of her thighs; Mel moved close behind her, not touching but just watching, watching the toy disappear inside Macy.

Macy leant forwards, in desperation pressing her lips to Maggie’s; Maggie reciprocated the kiss with equal passion as Macy came again, riding out every second and prolonging it for as long as she could, happily grinding the toy against Maggie.

It was a long, long time before she began to slow her movements. Even then she didn’t think of it as more than a brief break to regain her energy.

God, why had she waited so long for this?

And then Mel was behind her again; Macy felt a hand grab her ass, Mel leaning forwards, body pressed against her back.

“Want to go a bit further?” Mel said, voice humming with lust. “I can tell you all I can think of, watching you from back here.”

“Ooh!” Maggie said. “Say yes, go on, she’s so good-”

“Maggie,” Mel said. Amused, her voice softened. “You know how it is, Macy, we’re only doing what you want to do, no pressure.”

“What do you…” Macy began. Then she felt Mel’s hand slip down, a finger sliding between her cheeks, and that was not the same hole Maggie was in. She couldn’t help a squeak. “Oh.”

“Too far, or just far enough?” Mel said.

“I’ve never…”

“I know,” Mel said gently. “Fancy losing one more virginity today? I’ve got a smaller toy, and plenty of lube, don’t worry.”

“I-” Macy began.

She swallowed. Oh god, this was insane. She’d fucked her sister, she was having a threesome with her sisters, and now she was considering-

And touching, being touched by just one, feeling that connection, had been more intense than anything she could imagine.

“Please,” Macy said, breathlessly. “I want both of you. I want to feel both of you.”

Maggie grinned; Mel leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to the back of Macy’s neck.

“Really hoped you’d say that,” Mel said. “Relax. If it gets too much, just say.”

Macy waited, still rocking gently with Maggie’s strap-on inside her. She just couldn’t bring herself to get off of it.

She could hear what Mel was doing more than see it. Mel must have already put the toy on, and by the sound of rubbing she was probably preparing it. Macy bit her lip, squirming, anticipation making the wait almost unbearable.

And then she felt Mel close behind her again, felt a hand gently part her cheeks.

“Ready?” Mel said.

“Do it,” Macy said. “Please.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Mel said. “Ask again.”

“Please,” Macy said.

She bit her lip; Mel pressed the head of the toy to her ass, tantalisingly close.

“Again,” Mel said.

“Please,” Macy said. She inhaled. “Oh god, please fuck my ass, please just do it, please, please! Ah!”

Mel pushed, so slowly to begin with. She wasn’t rushing; inch by inch she slid it inside, letting Maggie bask in the feeling of opening up for it. One hand on Macy’s hip, joining with Maggie’s, the other on the small of Macy’s back to guide the entry.

A strained, high whimper escaped Macy’s lips.

“I thought you said it was smaller,” Macy gasped.

“It is,” Mel said. She stilled. “Too much?”

“I can manage it. I think. Just… wow.”

Mel smirked. It was only a few more seconds of sliding before she reached the hilt, hips now pressing against Macy’s ass, leaving Macy gasping for air.

Intensity was the only word for it. It was too mixed in with sheer, raw intensity to be painful, and it was _Mel_, both Mel and Maggie either side of her. Filling her.

“How is it?” Maggie said, looking up.

“So good,” Macy gasped. Maggie grinned.

“Isn’t it just?” she said. “I’ve never had both filled before. Sort of jealous.”

“Oh, we’ll get to you after,” Mel said, calling down. “But first, Macy, your turn.”

Macy moaned. She squirmed slightly, rocking between the two toys, barely moving even half an inch along either but still moving against them. It felt like they reached every little part of her.

And it wasn’t just the toys. It was the feeling of kissing Mel, or Maggie, that feeling of connection and instantaneous just _fitting _multiplied a thousandfold, on top of the raw sensation of the strap-ons inside her.

“How many times do you think we can make you cum?” Mel whispered. “I kind of want to find out. Maggie?”

“Oh, definitely,” Maggie said. “Can you take more already, Macy?”

“I’m going to _try_,” Macy said, half-panting as she began to move again.

It was slow at first, but she remembered the motion from riding Maggie; the toy in her ass only limited the angle she could go at. Show them how much she wanted it, show them exactly how hard she wanted to be fucked.

Mel gave a chuckle as Macy began to move between them, still resting a guiding hand on Macy’s thigh. 

“That’s it,” Mel murmured. “You’re doing so well for your first time, you should see how easily you’re opening up for me.”

Macy moaned, unable to help pushing back harder at that. The more she moved, the more her body adjusted, allowing her to take each toy with all the more ease.

She wasn’t sure what made her want to speed up quite as much as it did. It was only partly how good it felt; part of her relished the fact she could, part of her kind of enjoyed showing off to her sisters, showing of what she could do for them.

Whatever the case, she cried out; her moan was only stifled as Maggie reached up, wound both hands in her hair and pulled her down for a fierce kiss.

A second later and she felt Mel’s lips on the back of her neck, felt Mel’s chest, heated, against the skin of her back, and a shiver ran through her.

She moved back and forth; she’d have marvelled at the sound of skin slapping against skin if she wasn’t so overwhelmed by the twin sensations inside her, her sisters rocking with her, filling her so completely there might as well have been nothing in the world save the sensation of being utterly fucked.

“Oh god!” Macy yelled, coming up for air for a second before Maggie kissed her again.

She came with her teeth tugging on Maggie’s lip, and with Mel pressing her lips so hard to Macy’s neck that she was sure it was going to leave a mark, shuddering so intensely she collapsed atop Maggie.

Fuck. Macy took a deep breath, feeling a sudden pang from her throat. Yep. She’d been screaming.

“That’s, what, three?” Mel said. “I call that a good start.”

Macy opened her mouth to say something, only to manage an incoherent mumble.

“Maggie, how you doing?” Mel said.

“Not helping the whole exhausted thing,” Maggie said. “But I can go for a while like this. Pretty close.”

“Good,” Mel said. “Tomorrow night, ooh, Macy, do you want a turn with one of these? Show Maggie how good you’re feeling.”

Mel jerked her hips, the sudden motion of the strap-on making Macy gasp.

“I… yes…” Macy said. She didn’t need to hesitate now.

Whatever self-consciousness she felt was more than worth it. She could picture Mel’s smirk so easily.

“Looking forward to it,” Maggie said brightly.

“Maybe you can show her how to eat pussy,” Mel said.

“Me show her?” Maggie said. “I get the feeling you’re being a little self-serving here. Who am I meant to show her on?”

“You can work that out,” Mel said. She chuckled. “I’ll show her what you like after. Deal?”

“Oh, _deal_,” Maggie said.

Macy shifted, gasping as she moved against the two toys again. Fuck, that was intense.

“Tonight, though,” Maggie said. She shifted her head, as Macy managed to lift hers up. “Ready for more?”

“More?” Macy managed.

“Don’t tell me you’ve had enough already,” Maggie said. “We’ll have to work on your stamina.”

“N-no!” Macy said quickly. Oh who was she kidding? Even if it killed her, she could hardly say no to more of this. “More’s good.”

“Perfect,” Mel said. She leant down, a single thrust of her hips making Macy arched her back. “Time to give you a proper welcome to the family.” 


End file.
